EOD technicians perform some of the most harrowing, dangerous work to keep others from harm's way. They do so in every environment. EOD technicians may be required to parachute from aircraft, hike long distances and navigate waterways to reach their destination. The weight and size of the tools they carry is, therefore, a critical factor. There is an ongoing need for multi-purpose, space-saving and lightweight EOD tools.